The objective of this requirement is to provide support to the NCI, DCP Protocol Information Office (PIO). (A list of acronyms, terms and definitions are provided at the end of this Statement of Work.) The scope is divided into five fully integrated and cohesive project areas. The five project areas are described in more detail in the Specific Aims.